Just Spit It Out Already
by deadheart115
Summary: Chad has been acting strange lately. He keeps coming up to me, looking like he wants to say something important, but doesn't. What is he trying to say? Just spit it out already! -inspired by 1234 by plain white t's- xOne-shot C/Sx


_A/N: This was inspired to me by the amazing song, "1, 2, 3, 4" by Plain White T's.__ I was originally going to call it "1, 2, 3, 4" but it didn't really relate to the story. So I decided to stick with this, but at the end, the song was mentioned. If you haven't listened to it, you should. And this story's kind of fluffy, but whatever. I tried to keep Chad in character, but it's really hard when he's trying to confess his feelings and be sweet about it. But anyways, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Sonny With a Chance._

Just Spit It Out Already!

"_You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2 (1, 2, 3, 4)_

_There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you, _

_I love you_

_(I love you)_

_There's only 1 way, 2 say, those 3 words, and_

_that's what I'll do,_

_I love you_

_(I love you)_"

_-1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's_

**Sonny's POV:  
**Chad has been acting strange lately. All week long, he keeps coming up to me looking like he wants to say something, but closes his mouth in the end, and leaves. I don't get what he's trying to say, but it seems like he's trying to tell me something important. Well, it's getting on my nerves. What is he trying to say? Just spit it out already! This is what he's been acting like all week:

_Monday:_

"Hey, hey, Sonny!" he greeted me with his usual Chad smile. "What's shaking?"

I groaned. "I'm really worried about this sketch."

"Not that I care or anything, but why?"

"Well, I kind of rushed through it, and I don't know if Marshall and the others will like it," I admitted, looking down at the script in my hand.

"I'm sure they will," Chad assured me. "What's not to like...about…" Chad was looking at me intently, and struggled to find the right words, I guess. I raised an eyebrow.

"About…? About what?" I made a motion with my hands for him to continue. Chad stepped closer, looking at me directly into my eyes.

"About…-" he sighed and looked away. "-the sketch. What's not to like about the sketch."

I stared at him confusedly. I knew that wasn't it. What was he trying to say, and why was he so nervous about saying it? Chad stepped back and gave me a little pat on the shoulder before walking past me.

"See ya, Sonny," he called back.

"Uh…bye…?"

Chad stuck out his hand and waved back without turning around. What was he trying to say? Just spit it out already!

_Tuesday:_

"Mhm-mhm…I _love_ Taquito Tuesdays!" Nico exclaimed, before taking a big bite of his taquito.

"You say that on Meatball Mondays too," Tawni pointed out.

"Well, is it a crime to love both?" Grady said, then taking a bit of his taquito. Nico nodded agreeing with his best friend, and slapped hands. I laughed at both of them and got up to get a napkin.

"Sonny!" Chad called out. I turned around to see the teen heartthrob himself standing in line behind me.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, imitating him. Chad chuckled.

"Oh, you are so…_entertaining_…" he said, a forced smile on his face. He shook his head, and changed the subject. "So…how do you like Taquito Tuesdays?"

"Better when you weren't here," I said, feigning excitement.

Chad chuckled again, and shook his head. "Funny. So, uh, listen. I know this place…where they have even better taquitos than these ones. And…uh…you…and I…could…uh…go ou-"

"Hey, Sonny! Would you mind getting me another taquito?" Nico interrupted, waving to me.

"Oh, yeah, me too, please!" Grady said, pointing to his chest. I smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. Then I turned to Chad and apologized for the interruption.

"Sorry," I said, "What were you saying?"

Chad looked at Nico and Grady, and me, back and forth. He sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Never mind. Catch you later Sonny." He patted my shoulder, clicked his tongue, and left. What was he trying to say? Just spit it out already!

_Wednesday:_

"Goodnight, Marshall! See you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder, as I walked to the parking lot. I pushed open the big, heavy, metal doors to the studio and was greeted with the fresh, cool air of the night. That, and a lingering Chad leaning against my car. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he said, nodding at me, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I got in my car.

"Well, uh…" Chad avoided looking at me, and casually looked around the parking lot. "…nice car…"

I furrowed my brows. "Nice car…?" _(picture on my profile)_

"Yeah, is it new?" he asked, observing the car. Typical. When guys don't know what to say, they end up talking about cars instead. I looked strangely at him, but slowly nodded.

"Uh…I guess…?" The question was so random and strange, that my answer sounded more like a question than a statement. "It's a Chevy."

Chad nodded approvingly. "Yeah, it's cool. I like the color."

"Black?"

"Yeah…" He shifted around awkwardly.

"Chad, it's a car. Why are you so fascinated by it?" I asked him. And it's true. I mean, his convertible is much cooler, and no doubt much more expensive than mine.

He shrugged. "I just like cars. This car especially. It's so pretty. Almost…" Chad trailed off again, and looked into my eyes.

"Almost…?"

"Almost as pretty as…" he swallowed, and stared deeply into my eyes. I moved forward in my seat a little bit, and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah…as pretty as…?" Spit it out, Chad.

Chad continued staring into my eyes for a second, then blinked and looked away. "Nothing. Almost as pretty as me. But no one can compare to me, right? Later, Sonny." And with that, he stalked off to his car, leaving me alone in my car; confused, and frustrated. What was he trying to say? Just spit it out already!

_Thursday:_

"Rehearsals for the buffet sketch, in five, four, three, two…" Marshall trailed off and sat in his producer chair. I wasn't in this sketch, so I sat beside Marshall watching my cast mates' act out the buffet sketch. It was almost the end of the day, and Chad hasn't come up to me once looking like he wanted to say something. But I knew he'll come. Chad isn't the type to give up so easily. I've got to give the boy credit; he's a hard worker when it comes to these things.

After rehearsals were done, my prediction came true, and Chad came running up to me with his usual Chad smile on his face. "He-"

I held up a hand and interrupted him. "Save the introductions, and just come out and say it."

He stared at me with a blank expression. "I don't know what you mean."

I gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. I'll just 'come out and say it'." He mocked me by deepening his voice, and rolling his eyes afterwards. "This is what I get for trying to be original," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Chad!" His head jerked up at the sound of my voice, and he held up his hands.

"Okay, okay." Chad took a deep breath…and… "Well…I've been trying to say…I…li-oh man! Darn! I'm late for dinner. I have to go, Sonny." My shoulders drooped as I watched him run away. What was he trying to say? Just spit it out already!

_Friday:_

I've had it. I've had it with Chad. He is going to tell me what he's been trying to say all week whether he likes it or not. So this morning, when he got out of his car in the parking lot, I marched up to him and started lashing out on him.

"Chad!" I yelled, "I've had it with you. You've been trying to say something to me all week long. Well, how hard is it to say what you wanted to say? What are you trying to say? Just. Spit. It. Out. Already!"

He looked shocked and taken aback at my sudden outburst. Well, it's his fault he was being so mysterious. Why can't he just be blunt as usual and spit it out already? Chad didn't say anything for a while, and just stared at me. Finally, he shook his head. "Sonny. Do you know how hard it is to be in the situation I am in right now? I'm trying to find the right way to say it. I could do lots of different approaches, but I need to find the right one, you know. It's not as easy as it seems. It's not as easy as 1, 2, 3-hey, wait! That's it! Hold on, I'll be right back." Chad smiled widely and ran off inside the Mackenzie Falls studio, leaving me in the parking lot.

My mouth dropped open, and I crossed my arms. Unbelievable. Even when I confront him he still doesn't tell me.

It's now lunch, and Chad still hasn't come back to tell me what he's been trying to say. I was just starting to lose hope, and think that I'll never find out what it is he's been trying to tell me, when Chad himself burst excitedly through the cafeteria doors.

"I got it! I got it, Sonny!" He ran to my table, grabbed a random chair from another table, set it down beside me, and flopped down on it. "There. It's all in there. That's what I've been trying to say." He showed me a piece of paper with lyrics of the song, "1, 2, 3, 4" by Plain White T's:

_You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2 (1, 2, 3, 4)_

_There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you…_

_There's only 1 way, 2 say, those 3 words, and that's what I'll do…_

I looked up after reading and stared at Chad, who was smiling proudly. "You know this is the Plain White T's' song, right?"

His face fell, and he pouted. "Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

I smacked him behind the ear with the paper. "Of course I noticed. I was the one who showed you the song in the first place, stupid. Besides, you missed the three important words after 'there's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you' and 'there's only 1 way, 2 say, 3 words, 4 you'."

Chad looked down and stared at his hands. "Well, that's what I wanted to say to you…" he muttered.

A smile slowly crept up to my face. "Say it then."

Chad sighed, and kept looking at the floor. "I-I…uh…you know…you…"

"Come on, Chad," I urged, tugging his sleeve. I cleared my throat and started singing a part of the song, hoping he'll say the three words that were missing. "_You make it easy, as easy as 1, 2…There's only 1 thing, 2 do, 3 words, 4 you…There's only 1 way, 2 say, those 3 words, and that's what I'll do-"_

"I love you," he finally said.

_A/N: __So what'd you think?_


End file.
